The Coffee Man
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: Anwen Williams was always curious about the coffee man who lived on the beach. Ianto lived but Jack still left. One Shot.


**Just a little idea I had awhile ago. What if nobody died at the end of COE? Nobody important anyway but Jack still left? What would happen to Ianto? Here's one idea. one-shot, something different than my usual stuff.**

* * *

><p>2025<p>

Anwen Williams had always heard stories about the 'coffee man' who lived by the beach. But she'd never talked to him for herself, her parents wouldn't let her. Although, rumours were that her mother used to visit him, back when Anwen was a baby.

He was called the coffee man because he'd sit on his porch, always with two cups of coffee as if he was waiting for someone. But that someone never came. He also talked to himself, they said, sometimes in English and sometimes in Welsh. He talked about strange things, things that didn't make sense, everyone said he was crazy.

Anwen got close enough to see him once when she was ten. He was sitting on his porch, with two cups of coffee. His hair and beard were long and it was hard to see his face. But from what Anwen could see he looked so very sad. She wanted to go and talk to him but her father found her and shooed her away. The Coffee Man saw her though, she was sure of it because he smiled ever so slightly. It was a sad smile, he looked so lonely. He must have been if the person he was waiting for never came.

Now, that Anwen was fifteen she felt she could take care of herself. She wanted to meet the Coffee Man and find out why he was so sad. He probably just needed a friend. Anwen would be his friend and if he turned out to be a pervert like some people said, well Anwen knew karate.

So one Tuesday morning instead of going to school she went to the beach. It was the only time her parents weren't watching her. The Coffee Man was already out on is porch. She approached him slowly, nerves getting to her. He didn't seem to see her though. He was sitting perfectly still, staring out at the water. She jumped when he spoke.

"Shouldn't you be in school Miss Williams?"

She stared at him "How did you know my name?"

A corner of his mouth curved up; just barely "I know everything. I knew you'd come back to see me someday."

"What?" she took a step forward "I don't understand."

"Five years ago you approached me but some big lummox took you away. The look on your face, well you have your mother's determination Anwen Williams."

"You do know my mam?" she was standing at the base of the steps now.

"Used to. She stopped visiting some time ago. Guess I got too weird for her."

"Why did you call my dad a lummox?"

Both corners of his mouth covered that time "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your father very much. More than he'll ever know. I suspect he appreciates me too."

"I don't understand."

"Not my place" he stood up "as long as you're here Anwen Williams would you like a cup of coffee? I'll fetch you one."

Anwen stepped up on the porch "What about that one?" she indicated the still steaming mug sitting on the end table.

The Coffee Man held his own mug "That's Jack's" he went inside.

Anwen followed "Jack? Is that who you're waiting for?"

His house was barely more than a hut. It was just one big room for the bedroom and kitchenette. There was separate door that Anwen hoped ked to the bathroom. The Coffee Man poured Anwen's drink into a green mug "I doubt he'll ever come back while I'm alive but you never know. So I like to have a cup waiting for him if he ever decides to surprise me."

There was such sadness in his blue eyes, Anwen had to look away. Her eyes fell on a picture of a handsome man with a big smile. "Is that Jack?"

He handed her the green mug "Yes."

Now that Anwen looked at it more closely she recognised the man in the photo "My mam has pictures of him in her photo album."

"Not surprising" he went back outside "we all used to work together" he sat down.

Anwen sat in the chair next to him and really looked at him. She imagined him without the beard and long hair. "You're in there too. You're Ianto."

His smile did not reach his eyes "I like Coffee Man."

"What's wrong with Ianto?" she took a sip of coffee. It was delicious.

"There are those that say I'm insane but since I am perfectly aware of my surroundings I don't think that's accurate."

"Why are you waiting for Jack?" Anwen asked.

"Not waiting. Hoping. If I were waiting then I'd be insane. Mind, I am surprised no one's carted me off to Providence Park yet. Of course, I am friends with the weevils, perhaps no one wants to come near me."

Anwen blinked "Weevils? What…?"

"Never mind" Ianto waved a hand "why did you come to see me, Anwen?"

"You look like you could use a friend."

"You're a sweet girl."

"Was Jack your boyfriend?"

Ianto was quiet for a moment and he took a deep breath "If wishes were horses."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically if he was he wouldn't have left. But I like to think I was his."

"That doesn't make sense."

"None of my life makes sense, sweetheart" he glanced at his watch "You should get to school; better late than not at all."

Anwen finished her coffee "All right, I can come back again?"

Ianto gave her a small smile "I'd like that."

…

This went on for a couple of weeks. Anwen would stop by Ianto's hut after school and they'd chat over coffee. There'd always be that third cup sitting out just in case Jack decided to show up. Of Jack, Ianto spoke very little only that he was a hero and Ianto would always love him.

"But he left you" Anwen pointed out despite knowing nothing of the situation "why not just find someone else and have a family? You're not old are you?"

After a moment and an intake of breath he said "I'm forty-two, last I checked."

"See! You're younger than my parents. You're too nice to be alone."

Ianto calmly took a sip of coffee "You don't understand." He didn't say anymore but he didn't tell her to leave. They sat in silence as Anwen finished her coffee.

She stood up "I should get home."

Ianto nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she said hopefully.

Ianto nodded.

He didn't talk at all the next day but it was common for him to lapse into long bouts of silence. He still served her coffee and sat with her on the porch. Despite his sullenness Anwen knew he appreciated the company.

She got him to talk again two days later when she was prattling about her schoolwork. She didn't expect an answer when she asked about the geography of Kenya. He described it to her and added that it produced delicious coffee. The next day she actually got him to laugh a little when she told him how her dad had tripped in the garden and landed face first in mud.

Her parents didn't know where she went after school of course. They believed her when she told them she had a coffee with a friend which was the truth. They had also believed her excuse for being late to school that first day. She told them she got distracted window shopping.

…

Gwen knew where her daughter was going after school—she'd followed her one day. She would have put a stop to it but they were just chatting about insignificant things and Ianto actually smiled at something Anwen had said. Gwen just couldn't interrupt. She waited till Anwen had left before she approached Ianto.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on Gwen."

"Hello Ianto" she stood at the base of the steps and looked up at him "How are you?"

He shrugged "I've had worse days. And yourself? How's Torchwood? I heard the Crown rebuilt it."

"I'm all right, don't go in the field much. I want to stick around to see my kids grow up. Anwen's got a younger sister and brother, did you know that?"

"She told me" he stood up "would you like a coffee?"

"Sure but I can't stay long."

"Of course. Have a seat" he went inside and came out a moment later with a clean mug and a pot of coffee.

Gwen went up on the porch and sat in the chair her daughter had recently vacated. "Have you told her anything about Torchwood?"

Ianto handed her the mug "I hardly tell her anything. She does most of the talking. I'm glad of the company, she's a sweet girl your Anwen."

"She is yes" Gwen took a sip of the hot drink, it was as good as she remembered "She doesn't know about Torchwood."

Ianto sat down "You should tell her. She's a lot like you, Gwen; she'll figure it out one day."

"I know but Rhys, he wants to keep her safe, wants to keep them all safe."

"You can't protect them forever. They're Torchwood babies, Gwen, Anwen especially."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Gwen spoke again "You taking care of yourself?"

"I see a physician from time to time if that's what you mean. Have this feeling if I don't, I'll be shipped to the funny farm."

"You getting by okay? Need anything?"

"I'm all right. I've turned into a bit of a Scrooge, I've hardly touched Jack's money."

Before Jack had left, whatever his daughter wouldn't take, he split his money evenly between Gwen and Ianto. Ianto hoarded his share in case Jack came back and needed it.

Gwen finished her coffee "I won't keep Anwen from visiting but if you think it's getting out of hand, you put a stop to it, I don't want her smitten with you."

Ianto regarded her with a raised eyebrow "I'm twenty-six years older than her. I've changed her nappies. You've nothing to worry about. Besides there is only one person I want."

Gwen stood and looked down at him "What if you realise he's not coming back and you decide you need something."

Ianto looked up at her unfazed "I know he's not coming back but that's not gonna stop me from hoping. Maybe you've gotten over him but I haven't. I never will. And the only thing I need is Jack, no one compares Gwen. Perhaps if you'd made the first move instead of waiting for him to steal you from Rhys, you'd know that."

They'd had this argument before and Gwen did not want to get into it again. She walked away before she did something she'd regret. Last time he baited her like that she shocked him, nearly dislocated his jaw.

…

Ianto smiled ruefully as he watched Gwen walk away. She hadn't fought back, how interesting. She must be growing up. Weird that. Mind, he'd no idea why he was trying to bait her like that. Could be that death wish of his. He didn't have the courage to commit suicide. It didn't matter anyway, he thought as he finished his coffee. His kidneys or his heart would take care of that for him as long as he avoided treatment.

He got up and took the mugs and pot back inside. He dumped the coffee in Jack's mug down the sink, he hadn't come for this cup. Maybe next time. Anything's possible after all.

The next afternoon Anwen arrived like clockwork.

"I wasn't sure you'd come" Ianto said as he filled her mug "Your mother came by yesterday."

"What?" the girl blinked "she didn't tell me."

"Not surprising. You father thinks I'm a loony" Ianto sat down "don't worry about it Anwen. Her not telling you probably means she's going to allow these visits to continue."

Anwen sat in her chair arms crossed "I don't care what she thinks anyway."

Ianto sighed "Relax, drink your coffee and tell me about your day."

"How old are you again?" she asked.

"Forty-two" he answered automatically and then remembered a few before when she told him to move on "why/"

"My chemistry teacher's single, I'm pretty sure he's gay and…"

"There's only one man I want."

"Okay well there's my literature teacher Ms Thompson. I think she's in her thirties…"

"There is only one person I want Anwen."

"But you're still young, you can have a family."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone. I have you. You're visits are enough" he didn't talk after that.

Anwen sighed, clearly accepting defeat and told him about a project for French class.

Ianto stood when Anwen was ready to leave but just as he did a sharp pain shot through his arm. He fell to his knees.

"Ianto? Are you okay?"

Ianto took a gasp for air. Was this a heart attack then? Brilliant.

…

He was not pleased when he was still alive in the hospital three hours later. The surgeon told him that he'd need medication or another heart attack would kill him. Ianto was also informed that if he didn't cut back on the coffee he'd need a new kidney within two years—if his heart didn't kill him first. He told the surgeon he'd think about it.

After that, it wasn't Anwen who yelled at him for not taking care of himself, it wasn't Gwen, it was Rhys.

"You daft old sod, what's wrong with you?" Rhys paced in front of the hospital bed "why you letting yourself go? You're only forty-two, you could have a life."

"My life left this planet fifteen years ago" Ianto said calmly.

"My god, are you that mad for Jack?"

"Better me than Gwen and you know it."

Rhys sighed and sat on the edge on the bed, anger obviously deflated "what if he comes back?"

"He won't."

"What if he does? Aren't you gonna want to be healthy for him? What if he were to come back and you were dead?"

"I imagine that's what he expects."

"Ianto, don't give up. Just give it a little longer yeah? How's he gonna feel to know you died of a broken heart because of him? Have you thought of that? Take the medication and cut back on the coffee. Don't give up yet."

Ianto sighed. How was it that sometimes Rhys could be such an idiot and other times he had more sense than any of them? And sometimes he could be the best friend a bloke could have.

Ianto agreed to take the medication and have regular check-ups with his physician. He would wait a little longer for Jack. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

When Ianto was released from the hospital he still drank coffee in the morning but the rest of the day while he still brewed for Jack, Ianto drank water. It was very difficult and he had a blazing headache for days. But he was doing this for Jack so it was okay.

…

One month later and Ianto didn't look like he was doing as well as he should have been. Anwen was worried.

"Are you taking your medication?" she asked tentatively one day over their afternoon drink.

"Course I am. Doesn't seem to be working though does it? I'm tired of waiting for him, Anwen. And don't tell me to move on because I don't want anyone else. I'm just tired."

"But what's wrong with waiting a little longer?"

"And how long am I supposed to wait" he snapped "till I'm too old to please him? When he won't even want me? I can't go through that again, him turning away from me."

…

The next afternoon Ianto wasn't sitting on his porch. Anwen ran up the steps and knocked on the door "Ianto! Ianto are you there?"

He didn't answer and the door was locked "Ianto please, if you're in there answer me!" There was still no answer. Anwen pounded on the door and the lock gave way. She ran in "Ianto?"

Ianto was lying in bed, breathing but his eyes were glazed over.

"Ianto, can you hear me? Ianto, please answer me" her eyes stung. She hated this Jack, hated him for breaking Ianto's heart. "Okay, I'm gonna go get help. Stay there please" she ran out and down the beach. She had every intention of getting her parents but she stopped in her tracks when she spotted two men standing there looking at the water. One of the men was young and wearing a bowtie but the other, the other she recognised as Jack.

"You!" she shrieked "so you decide to show up now and with another man! How dare you!"

"I think she's talking to you Jack" said Bowtie man.

Jack was staring at her open mouthed "Wha..?"

Then something came up out of the water on Anwen's right and grabbed her. She screamed.

…

Jack had no time to wonder what this girl—who looked suspiciously like Gwen—was talking about when the creature that he and the Doctor were tracking came out of the water. He sprung into action when it grabbed the girl. But he couldn't get a clear shot. It was one of those blowfish, it had taken to the water thinking it would throw them off the trail.

"What if you shoot her?" the fish taunted "Losing your touch Captain? Was a time you could get a clear shot across the room right passed the ear of your office boy."

Jack growled and trained his gun on the fish's head "How the hell do these guys always know everything?"

"Slightly telepathic" the Doctor explained "they pick up on your thoughts. Put the gun down, Jack, don't risk it. Let her go" he said to the fish "she's not part of this."

Though the girl looked frightened she was no longer screaming, instead she was struggling against the fish demanding to be let go "Let me go you slimy…thing! And you!" she looked at Jack "he's dying because of you! How could you leave him?"

And then it clicked, Jack knew who she was talking about.

"But you left your office boy didn't you?" said the fish "nothing but a part time shag, exactly what the medic said. You're…" a shot rang out and the fish fell dead, releasing the girl.

"Ianto!" she ran to the source of the gunshot and hugged the man. He didn't return the embrace.

He had long dark hair and beard and was wearing a rumpled suit like he'd been sleeping in it and it hung on him loosely, like he'd lost weight recently.

He stepped back from the girl "I'm trying to have a nice lie in and you have to come barging in, screaming at me only to run out and be captured by an alien. You are just like your mother."

Jack knew that voice. It was Ianto. Oh god, how long had it been for him. It'd only been a couple of years for Jack. He just needed time, time to sort out his head and time for hopefully, Ianto to move on, find someone he could grow old with. It looked like he hadn't. "Ianto?"

"And you" Ianto looked at him "the one time I don't have coffee ready for you. It just figures."

…End…

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
